


Taako Orchestrates A Literal Miracle Ft. Kravitz

by solsticeflux



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i cant believe both my faves are dead, i need more excuses to write julia honestly, i really need to figure out how to tag these before i post them, julia and kravitz are friends and you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands, kravitz is an awkward bean idk, running with that headcanon that julia works for the raven queen bc holy fuck yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeflux/pseuds/solsticeflux
Summary: Taako tries to do something good and ropes Kravitz along for the ride, even though he's the one doing most of the work. Taako will still always take credit for the idea, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamtotodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamtotodile/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this from me please I dont even want to look at it anymo r e  
> fluxxy's dyin y'all  
> songs written to would be What's The Plan? (Roswell Reprise) and The Spiritual by Jukebox the Ghost  
> @kar thank you for putting up with this
> 
> how 2 write taako??¿¿?

It’s probably a bad idea to be on call while hunting down a necromancer, but that hasn’t stopped Taako from calling Kravitz anytime he pleases. At this particular time, the reaper is on a hunt, but he doubts his charge is going anywhere. Not many mess with necromancy and succeed, as the souls he’s charged with taking inside have learned. He isn’t a cruel man; if the failed necromancer wants to drink himself into a heavy sleep, who was Kravitz to stop him? It only made his job easier. 

“So, then my magic missiles were just like wham! out of my wand, and I yelled ‘Abra-ca-fuck-you!’ And man did Magic Brian just go flying!” Taako’s voice crackles through the stone of farspeech. He’s telling a tale, the adventure that led to him and his friends dying so many times, if Kravitz has been listening correctly. 

“It was pretty cool.” The wizard finishes rather lamely, and that doesn’t sit right with Kravitz. Sure, sometimes the elf was at a loss for words at things, or sometimes he was just plain dumb, he’d admitted it himself on their second meet-up (the bounty hunter wasn’t sure if he was ready to call it a date yet, despite it obviously being that), but he’d never lost words during a story. 

“Something wrong?” Kravitz asks, because he’s slightly worried and the necromancer has begun pouring more ale into his mug; he has time enough for other concerns.

“Well, after the whole thing in Refuge,” Taako starts after a beat of quiet. Kravitz grimaces slightly, it’d been a mess to explain that to the Raven Queen. She had understood, but still. “We’ve all kinda been, messed up, if that’s the word?” 

“Dying nine times in a row with only an hour in between seems like it would drain you.” Kravitz agrees. Of course, he wouldn’t know. Thinking about how many times the group has died gives him a headache, so he’s decided to avoid that particular train of thought. Kravitz looks around as Taako gathers his words. He’s standing outside the house of the necromancer, leaning against a tree in the yard. It’s deep night, but considering that he himself is from a different plane of existence and Taako lives on a literal moonbase, the timing of their conversation disturbs neither of their sleep schedules. The wizard makes a noise that’s equal parts frustration and thoughtfulness. 

“That’s not really it? I mean, it definitely is for Merle and I. Don’t know about you, but I’d definitely like to avoid situations like that in the future.” Taako attempts to clarify, but fails. Kravitz thinks for a minute. If it’s not something with Taako, and not something with Highchurch, then it’s likely something to do with Magnus. 

“So, basically, something is upsetting Magnus especially that isn’t the looping that happened in Refuge.” He surmises. The would-be necromancer walks into a wall and knocks himself out. Kravitz sighs. 

“Yep, that’s about right. I’m thinkin’ it’s something that happened when the Time Cup thing showed us all our worst mistakes. Or regrets, or whatever. I don’t fucking know, my guy.” Taako chimes and the dark-haired man can almost see the elf wave his hand dismissively. Kravitz pushes himself from his space against the tree and walks towards the entrance of the house. It wasn’t like he needed to use the doorway, but it’d be rude not to. 

“Which! I would like to point out! Wasn’t even one of _my_ mistakes, like I had nothing to do with the dying part of what happened.” Kravitz hasn’t zoned out, but he’s also not completely focused on the conversation. 

“Did you ask him about it?” He asks and suddenly the bounty hunter feels like he’s giving relationship advice. It’s a strangely uncomfortable feeling that reminds him too much of being alive. He freezes in place for a moment, but Taako continues talking and the feeling passes. 

“I tried!” This time Kravitz hears the sound of the stone whizzing through the air as the wizard throws his hands up in exasperation. “But yeah, Krav, it’s definitely gotta be something to do with whatever the weird time cup showed him.” The stone of farspeech is silent then, and Kravitz briefly wonders if he or Taako had accidentally hit mute on the device. He silently makes sure his end is still on as he walks through the door of the house and into the front walkway. The bounty-hunter said he would use the entrance; he never said he would use the door. Sighing as the other end of his communication with his (boyfriend? Significant other? What term applied to them? Those phrases were the living’s property and Kravitz had been evicted from that particular trait.) ...friend stays silent, Kravitz lets his human appearance slide off and he pulls his scythe from a rift in space. He moves wordlessly further into the house, picking up the soul of the person the drunk man had been trying to resurrect. It protests, but only for a moment. Or, perhaps longer, but a moment is all the attention Kravitz gives it. 

The dark-haired man stands before the necromancer, raises his scythe to reap the soul in a definitely badass and intimidating way, and promptly gives a startled yelp as the stone of farspeech screeches a loud noise. Kravitz’s swing goes awry and clips into the wall, scythe going through it undamaged but positively ruining his dangerous aura. 

“That was a fucking hilarious noise, dude, but anyway I had a pan-damn bitchin’ idea!” The wizard breezes right on into talking like he hadn’t been silent for an unnatural amount of time. Kravitz can practically _hear_ the mischief in his voice, can practically see the glint in Taako’s eyes that always meant trouble. 

“As long as it doesn’t involve death, I’m willing to help.” He offers and hears the elf make a sound like he’d just shot a spell in the completely wrong direction. Kravitz says nothing, but he can feel that whatever Taako says next, he’s probably not going to like it.

“Weeeell... Ya see, Krav, my pal, my Chug’N’Squeeze partner in crime, it possibly, okay definitely involves death,” Taako stops his explanation and seemingly decides to cut to the chase. “Mag asked you to check up on someone named Julia, right? In the Astral Plane?” Kravitz freezes, very nearly forgetting he is standing in a bounty’s house, about to reap a soul. The word no is already on his lips before he even registers he’s making any kind of sound at all, but Taako pays it no mind.

“You know? When we totally saved your ass on Luc-ass’s lab?” Damn. It’s leverage. Weak leverage, but still. 

“I waived your bounty!” Kravitz’s weapon swings violently as he crosses his arms. He’s being childish and he knows it, but Taako always seems to bring that out in him.  
(He tries very hard not to think about how liberating that feels.)

“So do it as a favour to your boyfriend or something, come on Kravitz, you gotta throw me a-” Taako cuts himself off with a loud snicker before finishing his thought out. “You gotta throw me a bone here.” Kravitz rolls his eyes and absolutely _does not_ fixate on the utterance of “boyfriend” in that sentence. (Except, he fails terrifically and feels warm for the first time in years, rapidly whipping around as if to see if someone had cast a fire spell on him.) “You haven’t even heard the rest of the plan!” The stone crackles and Kravitz heaves a deep sigh. 

If he wasn’t already dead, this elf might have been the thing that killed him. 

“No, I see where you’re going with this. You want me to bring Julia Burnsides through a rift so Magnus can see her and-” Taako excitedly finishes his sentence.

“And get Maggy to stop being all mopey, hell-fucking-yes! And it’s a kickass plan, too!” Kravitz rubs the bridge of his nose with bony fingers and is temporarily stopped from thinking about how _absolutely awful_ of a plan that is as the man in front of him gives a pained groan. The reaper blinks, once, twice. He lifts his scythe and bring sit down in one fluid motion, removing the soul from the form in seconds. No longer bound to a sleeping body, it protests, and _loudly._ Taako snorts.

“You coulda told me you were on the clock, Krav.” The skeleton in question shrugs before remembering the other can’t actually see him. 

“It wasn’t anything pressing.” Taako chuckles, and if that isn’t a worrying sound, Kravitz doesn’t know what is. It’s the noise that usually precedes a plot of some kind, if his frequent conversations with the elf were anything to go by. 

“Speaking of pressing,” Is what leaves the mage’s mouth and Kravitz idly wonders if he’s twirling a lock of hair between his fingers while he says it. 

“Are you honestly going to attempt to flirt me into agreeing with your plan?” Souls reaped and tossed into the Astral Plane before they can witness his _very personal_ conversation, Kravitz lets his human form meld back over him, even if only so he can raise an eyebrow. Taako curses in Elvish.

“Critical miss on the persuasion check, damnit.” 

“Taako,” Kravitz begins gently. “I’ve already broken so many rules for you and your friends, you know. Something like this could honestly get me into major trouble with the Raven Queen.” 

“Yeah, but the Tres Horny Boys are totally cool with Istus and aren’t her and the Raven Lady like, dating?” Somehow, his pout is audible. “And you’re her favourite!” Kravitz hesitates in responding. 

“Souls in the Astral Plane only have real bodies if they’re in some sort of service to the Raven Queen, Taako.” There’s a quiet hiss on the other end of the stone as the elf sucks in a breath. 

“Wait, wait, wait, so Magnus couldn’t just talk to her like spirit orb thing? Those can talk! She wouldn’t even have to leave the weird rift thing you make, she could be on one side and he could be on the other…” Kravitz can hear the desperation in his voice and he wonders, not for the first time, why he has that tone. 

“I suppose… I suppose I could do that, yes. Julia _does_ have a form; she entered the service of the Raven Queen some time ago.” A noise like loud whooping and an airhorn blasts through the stone of farspeech. “However!” Kravitz shouts over it. “He can _only_ talk to her; if he tries to cross the rift, I’m going to have to take his soul. Anyone who enters the Astral Plane cannot leave. Barring, of course, bounty hunters and the occasional fulfilled necromancy.” 

“What changed your mind, bone daddy?” The reaper lets out a quiet _‘please_ don’t call me that,’ and Taako snorts again, but much louder. A comfortable silence settles over them as Kravitz mulls over his response. 

“It’s important to you.” He finally settles on, and the ensuing empty sound in space is likely surprise from Taako’s end. “I know you’re persistent, but this is a new level?” Kravitz shifts uncomfortably when the elf still doesn't respond. 

“So, Maggy’s wife works for the Crow Queen now or whatever?” Ah, so that’s how it’s going to be, Kravitz thinks. He’s avoiding the question. Well, if the elf was going to be difficult, there wasn’t much Kravitz could do about it. Besides, even if the reaper did want to question Taako’s vague motivation, (and trust him, he _did),_ he’d already agreed to helping out. 

“So you don’t want to tell me.” The wizard stays silent. “Which is fine,” Kravitz starts again, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He really doesn’t want to think about the mountain of paperwork he has waiting for him. He needs something to look forward to, and telling Julia that her husband’s weird friend has somehow managed to convince a person as uptight as Kravitz (Her words, not his) to orchestrate a literal miracle is very low on that list. “...But you’re going to owe me for this.” That settles it. He’s doing it. He’s going to flirt with Taako because he doesn’t want to do paperwork and absolutely no one can stop him.

“Oh, do I, now?” There’s something about the way he says it; the slow drawl that creeps down Kravitz’s skin like promises he made once upon a time, when he didn’t have to focus to keep his skin on his skeleton. A slow smile stretches over his lips easily, the motion like a breath of fresh air in the night scene. 

“You most _definitely_ do.” Taako giggles, then, and the sound twinkles and Kravitz knows. It’s this exact moment that he just knows, he’s in too deep. And there’s something, just _something,_ about the thought that feels like being alive again in the best of ways. Kravitz can’t stop the laugh that bubbles from his throat at the realization, a hand coming to rest over his mouth to muffle the sound. 

“Oh.” Is the sudden breath that drops from the stone of farspeech in the reaper’s hand and it takes him a moment to register that it was even a word at all for how quiet it was. The laughter stops and Kravitz just stares as he hears Taako clear his throat. 

“You should. Um. Laugh more often.” It’s a rush of words, as if the elf hadn’t meant to say them in the first place, and in the haze of his mind Kravitz realizes it likely takes a lot for the wizard to say something like that _sincerely._ He’s still partially on cloud-nine before he remembers that he really does need to be getting back to the Astral Plane.  
Favourite or no, work is still work.

“I… I will.” He promises, smile still on his lips. “I have to go now, but I’ll figure out something with Julia, alright?” Kravitz reassures and Taako nearly cuts him off with how fast he answers.

“Wait, holy fuck you’re actually gonna do it?” Kravitz can hear the elf fiddling with the stone of farspeech in his hands. “What about losing your job, homie?” The reaper considers for a moment.

“I promised you I’d help.” Is the only reply he gives and almost begins to laugh again when the wizard stutters out a goodnight; apparently it had been a night of surprises for both of them. He knows Taako isn’t one to deal with real, deep feelings directly (if that’s even what he was feeling, and Kravitz so deeply hopes that’s what he’s feeling), and he doesn’t want to press. For now, there’s the comfort of knowing that he can nearly feel his heart beating; a sensation long forgotten to the reaper. Kravitz looks down at the stone in his hand and flicks the switch to mute, but not before mumbling one last farewell into it.

“Good night, Taako. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is actually a part 2 it's like 1/4 the way written?? ofc im gonna write mag and julia reuniting like my poor romantic heart needs that almost as much as magnus does  
> someone send me motivation i'm dying
> 
> another @kar bc this one is longer and easier to avoid reading  
> holy fuck you put up with me bouncing ideas off you and asking for proofreading for like a solid three hours and that is fan-fucking-tastic bc i legit wouldn't have been able to get even the first part up without your motivation  
> gimmie five homie
> 
> what the fuck is ao3 formatting


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz explains the plan to the other concerned party; one Julia Burnsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey i'm back with part 2 and as it turns out it looks like this gonna have more than 2 parts
> 
> i just love making more work for myself 
> 
> written to Devils On Our Side by Jukebox the Ghost! go listen to that it's wonderful

Kravitz is risking breaking _so many_ rules because of this. He’d felt obligated to go through with this _mess_ of a plan for Magnus Burnsides -- well, less obligated and more pressured by a persistent elf -- but now he has to actually put into motion said plan. In all honestly, the three ragtag group of adventurers had all but saved him when they defeated Legion at the Miller lab, much to the bounty hunter’s chagrin. He still had to try to take their souls -- a bounty was a bounty, after all -- but he couldn’t deny the fact that Legion would have destroyed the Prison, and everything else, if not for them. 

Still, Kravitz thinks as he approaches his desk, it’s a risky plan. Though, with the group’s track record, that’s barely a surprise to the reaper.  
What _is_ a surprise, however, is the fact that his paperwork has been cleared off his desk and filed. Kravitz clutches the stone of farspeech in his hand and turns around cautiously.

“Hello, Julia.” 

She’s giving him that _look_ and pointedly motions to his desk and suddenly Kravitz is hit with the sudden feeling like he’s about to get a scolding from his mother. He sits down and the woman joins him. 

“So.” Her fingers tap the top of the desk. “That hunt took a little longer than usual.” She isn’t looking at Kravitz and if he could be sweating, he definitely would be. 

The unspoken sentence in the air is “Spill it.” 

“Taako called.” There isn’t any use lying to Julia Burnsides; if she wants something she will definitely get it, without or without Kravitz’s input. So he speaks.  
“He just wanted to talk about, um, things, and it wasn’t as if I had a particularly hard fight waiting for me. You know how it is.” Julia smiles at his answer like she’s heard something in it that the man hasn’t said and gets up to leave.

“Yes, I know how it is, reaping souls and the like.” She teases, starting a slow walk to the doorway of Kravitz’s office to trek back to her own. “And Kravitz?” Julia stops just in his doorway. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re smiling.” The woman says, flashing her own bright glance at the reaper. She turns to saunter out the door and Kravitz suddenly remembers that he most definitely has to tell her about the plan before he can put it into action. Her name rises in his throat and he almost stops himself from saying it, but she’s already turned around and staring. 

“Well, if you have other details about your impromptu date you’d like to share, I’m all ears.” She laughs and then stops as she sees the stricken looks on Kravitz’s face. She’s already walking back over to his desk when he finally gets her name out of his throat. 

“Honey, Kravitz, did something go wrong? You look like you’re going to be sick, and I don’t think that’s even possible.” Her hand is on his forehead, completely unnecessary considering there isn’t any flowing blood in his body; likely leftover instinct from her living years. As her hand leaves his face with that realization, Kravitz tosses said face against his desk. 

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” He mumbles, partially muffled by the desk against his mouth; Julia relocates her hand to his shoulder in comfort. “I honestly, I just. It’s such a bad idea.” Julia makes a sort of confused noise that’s probably the start of a sentence but Kravitz is already starting to explain.

“I’m going to break some more rules because Taako asked me to, and for some reason I can’t say no to him.” He gives Julia this helpless look, and she starts _laughing._ Deep laughter that causes tears to well in her eyes and she brushes them away with one hand.

“You’re in love, Kravitz. That’s kind of how this works.” 

“I _know!”_ He groans and that seems to surprise Julia for enough time as it takes for him to look over at her and mutter “You’re part of this too, you know.” The woman blinks, once, twice.

“I, I’m sorry, what?” Kravitz leans back in his chair and looks at Julia more head-on this time.

“I’m breaking the rule of ‘no spirits interacting with the living’ because Taako wants to help your husband not feel as awful.” He stares at his hands. “Apparently their last mission had them seeing their biggest regrets.” 

There’s a sniffle from above him. 

“That’s…” Kravitz hands her a tissue from the corner of his desk and she accepts it gratefully, wiping her eyes and then blowing her nose. 

“From what I understand, he’s worried about Magnus. It seems like he thinks talking to you will help him feel better.” 

“And you agreed.” Julia says slowly. 

Kravitz nods. 

“Because you love him.” She continues.

Kravitz hesitates for a moment, then nods again.

“And I’m going to agree,” Julia giggles. “Because I love _him.”_ A breathy full blown laugh pulls itself from her lungs, though it’s tinged with leftover tears. Kravitz can’t help but smile at her joy. It’s a soft look from someone who literally takes people’s souls for a living, and it’s a testament to the friendship between the two corpses. Julia claps her hands together.

“Well! Now I’m _really_ glad I did your paperwork for you.” Her smirk is comfortable and her eyes are knowing. “I just wanted you to talk about your date,” Kravitz’s mouth drops open and Julia laughs, not unkindly. “Please, Krav, it never takes you that long to reap a necromancy, and a _failed_ one at that. Also, don’t think I haven’t seen you staring at that stone of yours.” She gives him a smile that most _definitely_ says “You can’t hide anything from me.” 

“I’m glad to have a friend as _wonderful_ as you.” Kravitz says, and honestly and truly means it. He wonders if Julia was naturally easy to warm up to and decides that yes, she has heaps of that quality. There’s just something about her that makes being near her easy; something that feels like home.  
It’s easy to see why someone with as big a heart as Magnus fell for her.  
Julia taps a finger against her chin.

“It’s a little curious that we’re friends, you know. You’re dating my husband’s friend, we’re friends, they’re friends.” She leans over his desk conspiratorially, eyes glinting. “Is it _Fate?”_

Kravitz tries very hard not to let a smile break out over his face; it would ruin the moment.

“I’ll make sure to ask Istus next time she visits.” That’s the spark that lights the candle and Julia is doubled over laughing, holding her stomach as she snorts. 

“No harm in trying.” She agrees, sitting in the chair on the opposite side from Kravitz. “Tell me more about your plan.” She prompts, more serious than usual. That’s understandable, considering the subject matter. 

“It’s less of a plan and more of a vague outline.” Kravitz admits, but explains anyway. “I’m going to open a planar rift, and you’re going to stand on one side, he’s going to stand on the other.” Julia raises an eyebrow.

“That’s your plan.” She deadpans. 

“That’s our _outline.”_ The reaper corrects and it isn’t like he doesn’t know how simple it seems, there just isn’t anything he can revise that won’t add more broken rules to his tally. If he lets Julia through the rift? He’d have to put a bounty on _himself._ That would be necromancy, plain and simple. If he lets Magnus through the rift? He’d have to throw him in the Eternal Stockade, and wouldn’t _that_ be a great way to further his relationship. At least there’s a technical loophole; by “interacting” his Queen likely meant by actual touch and not...whatever he’s doing. If she ever calls him in for questioning, that is his defense. 

It’s lousy, but it’s all he’s got.

“Krav, have you really thought this through?” Julia prods after he’s lost himself for a moment in how to defend himself. “Not that I’m not excited, I just...” She trails off, a hand reaching out to sit atop Kravitz’s. 

“Thank you for worrying, but I,” The man runs his other hand through his hair and laughs a little at how silly the next part sounds as it leaves his lips. “I made a promise.” 

Julia gives him that knowing look again, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before standing up again. She runs a hand through her hair and smiles softly at the ring on her finger.

“He’s really something, isn’t he?” 

They aren’t thinking about the same person.

“Yes, he is.” Kravitz agrees anyway. Julia pushes her chair back into the desk and this time actually exits the doorway. The reaper begins to reach for something to write with -- maybe he can work out a more coherent version of their current plan -- when Julia pokes her head back into his room.

“By the way, your stone’s been blinking like crazy for about ten minutes.” She tries not to lose herself in laughter again, she’s already teased Kravitz enough for one day, as the man frantically reaches for where he’s sat his stone of farspeech and comically knocks it off the desk. Her work done, Julia Burnsides leaves. 

As her hand waves a goodbye, Kravitz is sure he can see her wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I JUST  
> LOVE JULIA BURNSIDES
> 
> WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO ALREADY BE DEAD THAT'S JUST NOT COOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia makes a quick pit-stop on the way back to her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know everyone's waiting for the Julia Mag reunion chapter but I just
> 
> wanted to write more julia before i added magnus to the picture, and also got really curious about various consequences this messy plan could have
> 
> so enjoy an... astral plane interlude?

Julia walks back to her office slowly. It gives her time to think, reflect, consider. Kravitz’s plan is shocking; in all the years she’s known the reaper -- which, admittedly, is very little considering his current lifespan -- he’s never broken rules like this before. It’s dangerous, and punishable, but then again, love makes you do crazy things.

She would know, after all. 

That’s when Julia decides she’s going to do something drastic. She spins her ring on her finger nervously before taking a deep, long breath. She doesn’t need it, but in life it always centered her. It was something she taught to her husband to ease his nerves; “Breathe, and think of me watching over you.”  
It works the opposite way as well; even in a separate world, her Magnus will still look out for her. 

Julia Burnsides takes a sharp left and approaches the throne room of the Raven Queen. 

She’s barely raised her hand to knock when the Queen’s voice booms from inside, bidding her to enter. The doors rush open and Julia walks in, bowing slightly when she reaches the throne. The Raven Queen smiles at her kindly, not all sharp edges as some assume her to be. 

“Julia. To what do I owe the pleasure?” The Queen asks, and Julia is sure she already knows what’s going on. 

“My Lady, I’m sure by now you know of Kravitz’s plan,” The mortal starts cautiously, hoping she wasn’t making things worse by doing this. The Raven Queen interrupts her to speed their conversation along.

“Yes. I’m also aware that you were not able to talk him out of it.” There’s a sly smile peeking at the corners of the goddess’ mouth in a way that is somehow both comforting and dangerous. 

“I didn’t try very hard.” Julia admits; lying to an immortal being with immense power would just be silly. “But I have to ask, for both his sake and mine, what do you plan to do?” It was almost madness to question her, Julia knows, but what other choice does she have? She can’t just sit around and consider the consequences; not when she has judge, jury, and executioner sitting before her. 

“A more helpful question is, what do _you_ plan to do?” Leave it to a goddess to be cryptic. 

“I…” Julia twists the ring around her finger almost violently as she considers her answer. “My Lady, I know this is… unorthodox, but…” She raises her head and looks the Raven Queen in the eyes. Her own eyes gloss over slightly again at the idea of seeing Magnus, or at the very least talking to him. 

“I know how deeply you miss him, Julia, but you have to understand the position I’m in.” Her tone is sympathetic, but not without authority. “If I let Kravitz continue breaking rules like this, then no one will follow my leadership. Man will always question gods; I must keep the hold I have.” Julia tears her eyes away from her Queen’s and can almost feel her unbeating heart sink into her stomach. She wouldn’t stop them, but she _would_ punish them afterwards. 

“I understand.” The mortal woman concedes, voice barely a whisper as she fights the urge to ask once more if this could be allowed. The goddess has made herself very clear, now Julia has to try and talk Kravitz out of the promise he made. It will not be easy. She turns to leave, but the Queen’s voice stops her.

“You, however, have not broken a single rule yet.” Julia turns back, confusion clear in her eyes. The Goddess of the Astral Plane raises a hand to her chin, her smile morphing into a smirk. 

“I suppose I could put this rule-breaking on your tally, instead of Kravitz’s. There would be no harm in that, considering most everyone has broken a rule or two in their time.” Julia’s face breaks into a grin and it takes everything in her to try not to embrace the literal goddess of death. Instead, she clasps her hands together and asks once again, just to be sure. 

“So, you’ll allow it? You’ll allow me to…?” She doesn’t finish her sentence, just in case speaking it aloud will make the Queen change her mind. The goddess sits back in her throne and laughs.

“Yes, child, I’ll allow it. But, just this once.” She smiles warmly at Julia. “You’ve been an excellent worker, dear, and you were taken from your loved ones far too soon. I see no reason for you not to receive closure in exchange for your hard work.” Julia goes to speak once more, but the Raven Queen issues a warning. 

“Be sure to avoid any necromancy, though. I cannot allow that. It will be tempting; be sure to prepare yourself for it.” Julia nods and bows again before exiting the room, likely to tell Kravitz the news of their plan being cleared by their boss. 

The Raven Queen watches her leave, and as the doors shut behind Julia, a shimmering light appears by the Queen’s throne. The goddess regards it idly. 

“You could have spoken to her, Istus.” The shimmering takes form and another goddess stands beside the chair, leaning against one of the massive armrests. 

“Oh, no, I didn’t want to interrupt.” Istus leans over and plants a small kiss on the Raven Queen’s cheek. “You handled that wonderfully, by the way.” Death incarnate smiles softly.

“She reminds me of you, you know. Maybe a bit more openly strong-willed, but you both have a fire in you.” She wistfully looks back towards the door and wishes Julia Burnsides the best of luck. Beside her, Fate giggles softly. 

“What is it?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” Fate says, her twinkling laughter still echoing through the room and falling from her lips like dewdrops. “It’s just…” She laughs louder this time, and a deeper smile settles onto Death’s face. She gently prods the other with her shoulder as the laughter quiets into more soft giggling. The goddess of Fate and Death join in laughter as Fate explains. 

“And you say you don’t play favourites.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing the raven queen is awesome and i know my interpretation of her is gonna get absolutely _wrecked_ by canon but i can have this now and thats all that matters 
> 
> I!! Love!! Julia!! i cant say it enough, honest
> 
> this was??? actually??? supposed to be a small chapter about julia contemplating stuff but think i was like "hey! let's see what the raven queen thinks!" and this happened  
> like granted its shorter than the other 2 but its still like Good Length
> 
> apparently Jukebox the Ghost is the official band for this fic bc every chapter's been written to a song of their's since i started it, this one's being Ghosts in Empty Houses 
> 
> leave those sweet sweet comments they do wonders for my motivation


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako meets Julia Burnsides, and together they form the Triple T-KRD  
> (Team to Tease Kravitz Relentlessly Duo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunion is soon is swear i just needed to have taako meet julia beforehand

Taako shakes the stone of farspeech in his hand a few more times, just to be sure it’s working. After ending the call to Kravitz, feeling more flustered than he had in years, suddenly questions had popped into his head; namely, ones about their plan.

_Their_ plan. 

That has a nice ring to it, Taako thinks, and he smiles warmly involuntarily. One hand fists around the stone he’s holding and the elf essentially flings himself back against his bed. He’s acting like a lovesick idiot, sitting here and thinking about all the things he wants to talk about. Things he _could_ be talking about, if Kravitz just answered his damn stone. 

Almost like it was Fate -- for all Taako knows, it just might be -- the reaper in question’s voice trickles through the stone of farspeech and Taako sits up. 

“Taako! Sorry, I would have answered faster, but Julia and I were talking, and I had my stone on mute.” Kravitz explains, rushing through his words, and Taako fights back a tiny smirk. 

“It’s chill homie, no worries here.” He assures, and Kravitz lets out what sounds like a breath of relief. “So, Julia? You and her are friends?” He asks, crossing his legs and leaning back. 

“Yes, she’s a good woman. Glad to have her around.” The reaper says and Taako makes a face, something like jealousy rising in his mind. But, no. 

“Be careful, Krav.” He jokes anyway. “Mag probably won’t be happy about someone hitting on his girl.” The elf snickers when Kravitz sputters to hide his own breath of relief. 

“She’s a good _friend,_ Taako. Nothing more.” The wizard makes a noncommittal sound and flips over to his stomach restlessly. Teasing comes easily to him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” Drifts from the stone and Taako almost physically recoils. 

“When I’m dating someone as drop-dead gorgeous as you, babe, I should be worried about everyone you hang out with.” The line stays suspiciously silent and Taako freezes, wondering if he said something wrong. “So, about our badass plan?” He prompts, and shrugs the tension out of his muscles when Kravitz replies almost immediately. 

“Julia is informed and on-board.” He states, and Taako does a quick fist-pump in the air. 

“Fuck yeah! Now we’re cooking!” Kravitz laughs, then, and Taako is _deeply glad_ that the other can’t see the blush rising in his face at the sound. There’s a sound like paper being moved before the reaper starts talking again. 

“I was thinking about things we could add, or change. To make it,” He fumbles with his words for a second. “Less likely for me to lose my job?” Taako gestures with his hand while replying.

“I keep telling you, you’re her favourite, cakepop.” He frowns, thinking about what the other had said earlier, about bodies in the Astral Plane. “But if you’re that worried about it…” The wizard trails off, shrugging. 

“Cakepop?” Kravitz questions, and despite the reaper not being able to see him, Taako puts on his best flirty smile. It’ll carry over in voice, he’s sure. 

“You bet, honey. They’re tall, like you.” Kravitz cuts him off, amused.

“And let me guess, chocolate is your favourite flavour?” Taako raises an eyebrow. 

“I was going for more of a ‘and they’re sweet, like you.’” The elf snorts. He may be flirty, but he isn’t that kind of flirty. “If it bothers you, just say the word, my guy.” 

“No, _dear,_ it’s perfectly fine.” Somehow, just like that, the tables are turned. This time Taako is the one sputtering for a moment. Kravitz, thankfully, makes no comment. 

“So, when are we putting our plan into action?” The wizard crosses his arms as Kravitz thinks for a moment, no doubt going over some strange reaper time schedules in his head. 

“We could-” The sound of a door slamming reverberates through Taako’s stone; he can only imagine how loud it must be for Kravitz. He opens his mouth to ask, make a comment, or something else entirely, he didn’t really know which it would have been, when a new voices comes through their line of communication. 

“Kravitz! You’re never going to guess what happened!” A woman’s voice says, and Taako decides to just, listen. 

“Julia?” Kravitz’s voice questions and, ah, so that’s what Julia sounds like. “Weren’t you just here?” 

“I know, but I…” There’s a long pause. “I talked to the Raven Queen?” She barely gets “raven” out of her mouth before Kravitz is louder than Taako has _ever_ heard him. Something he would very much like to remedy, but that’s for another time. 

“You _what?”_ Julia makes some kind of noise, a snort, maybe. 

“Please, Krav, you know she already knew.” 

“I know, but! It’s the principle of the thing!” The stone is set down somewhere; probably so Kravitz can cross his arms. “You don’t just tell ethereal beings about rule-breaking plans!” 

“Well, now they _aren’t_ rule-breaking.” There’s a smirk in her voice and Taako decides that if he had met Julia Burnsides while she was alive, they’d have been good friends. 

“...Go on.” Kravitz says slowly, and Taako, he just can’t hold back the snicker, then. It’s obvious, to him at least, that the woman has his boyfriend wrapped around her finger in almost the same way he himself does. They’d make a terrifying duo if they ever teamed up against the reaper -- he’ll have to remember that. 

“She isn’t going to destroy us. I mean, it isn’t like she would _anyway,_ but the confirmation is nice.” A thump sounds and Taako can hear Kravitz sputter again. “Buck up, Krav! I got us the ok!” She laughs, heartily, and it reminds the elf so thoroughly of Magnus that his voice catches in his throat for a moment. 

“Hell yeah, so we’re good to go without all that re-dying stuff.” He pushes out of his lungs and pretends that it sounds normal and not slightly choked. There’s a moment where the other two are talking at the same time but Taako can very clearly hear Julia say something along the lines of “I didn’t know you were on the phone with your boyfriend.” 

To his absolute delight, Kravitz doesn’t deny it. 

“So! You must be Taako! Kravitz talks about you _all the time.”_ By the way Kravitz responds to her comment, the elf assumes that he and Julia are wearing similar expressions, catlike and sly. 

“Really? What’s he told you, hun?” The wizard practically purrs. He can only imagine the reasons why Kravitz hasn’t stolen the stone back from her yet. 

“Oh, only that you’re _charming,_ you have _great_ fashion sense, and he wants _very_ badly to play with your hair because it looks so soft.” She giggles and Taako joins in. 

“If you two are finished, I’d very much like to _move on.”_ Kravitz practically pleads. “If we’re going to do this, we should have Taako bring Magnus somewhere open and-” Julia says something that’s just slightly too faint to hear. “Julia? Is something wrong?” The reaper’s voice gets fainter and softer suddenly, and Taako flicks it his stone, thinking maybe it’s malfunctioning. 

“Uh, Krav?” 

“Sorry, I…” Julia answers instead of his boyfriend. “I stole his stone and left.” Taako snorts. 

“Why?” 

Her honest tone in reply makes him pause. 

“I wanted to thank you, for what you’re doing for Magnus.” She says, and her voice comes out raw and Taako _does not_ know what to do. Luckily, she continues without his input. “I’ve already cried in front of Krav once today and that’s why I stole his stone. In case you were wondering.” She adds, laughing slightly as Taako can hear her sniffle some and wipe her eyes. 

“Glad to help?” The elf offers, then collects himself. “Nobody around here knows what to do with a Mopey Mag. It’s pretty fucking weird, you know?” Taako taps his fingers against his stone of farspeech. 

“It really isn’t in his nature.” The woman agrees, giggling, and the wizard hears what is probably Julia walking back to Kravitz’s office. 

“Well,” Taako cracks his knuckles. “Let me go find Magnus, and then we can get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUNION IS NEXT 
> 
> oh man i feel like this chapter is boring bc taakos just??? sitting there??? but i already wrote 2 chapters from Kravitz' view and I wanted to... sizzle it up? 
> 
> fight me please i need it
> 
> (taakos strange jealousy is going to have a resolution i promise im not just gonna let that sit)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a conversation with the most important person in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _it's here, finally_
> 
> double update because i was feelin some perfect writing vibes and just launched this onto a doc and i'm really happy with how it turned out

Magnus Burnsides needs to sleep. 

Magnus Burnsides isn’t sleeping because his companion has woken him up. 

Magnus Burnsides is _very slightly_ upset by this fact. 

But Taako’s wearing that smirk that either means he has a great idea or a terrible one -- usually a mix of both -- and there’s just no way the fighter can resist that kind of bait. Every day with Taako is an exciting one, in a million different ways. So, he bites. 

“Whaddya need?” His speech is slurred just a bit as he yawns, rubbing the last of his sleep from his eyes. Taako grins wider and grips the human’s sleeve, pulling him along. 

“You’ll see, my guy.” The elf leads him into their living room, and Magnus can see there’s a cup of steaming hot coffee on the table. He reaches for it, sitting heavily on their couch. 

“Taako, it’s…” He looks at their clock and realizes that time doesn’t really apply on the moon. “This couldn’t wait til morning?” Magnus brings the cup to his lips despite his question; he never can resist a good cup of coffee. 

“Nope, not a chance.” The wizard replies, not even looking at the fighter as he downs what’s in his mug. How that man can claim to love the drink and then not take even a moment to savour it, the elf will never understand. Taako taps the Umbra Staff on the ground of few times and Magnus leans forward. 

“Are you going to explain?” Taako looks startled, like he hadn’t expected the other to reply so quickly. He tosses his umbrella up to rest on his shoulder. 

“No, I’m gonna let you tackle this on your own.” Magnus sits up a little straighter, even more confused than before. “I know you’re all ‘Magnus rushes in’ and that, but you can’t do that this time, pal. Or we’re gonna get in some serious shit.” 

“What?” Taako may be theatrical, but he isn’t usually this cryptic. The fighter begins to stand when there’s a sound like ripping silk, and Kravitz steps out from his rift. 

“Are we ready?” The reaper questions and Magnus is alarmed, to say the least. Usually when the Grim Reaper came calling it was either for Taako, or something they’d done. And no, Magnus checks, he can’t remember dying recently. 

“Take it away, honeybun.” Taako giggles before stepping out of the room onto the boy’s outside patio. 

“Kravitz, what is this about?” The man in question stands awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat. 

“There’s someone who’d like to see you.” 

Kravitz steps out from his portal into the living room, and standing in his place is Julia Burnsides. 

Magnus feels his breath catch and he starts to walk forward almost desperately, but the reaper stops him from continuing. 

“Move.” 

“I can’t. This is for your own good, Magnus. If I let you through that rift, you’ll die.” In the span of a few seconds, the fighter goes through a few very distinct patterns of thought, the two most prominent being: ‘I don’t mind dying if I get to be with Julia.’ and ‘Who’s going to keep an eye on Taako and Merle if I die?’ 

His train of thought stops at “Julia.” 

“Hello, Magnus.” His wife says, and it’s all he can do to stop himself from breaking down crying at her feet. “I’m glad to see you again.” Her smile is both so sorrowful and so joyful at the same time. 

Magnus imagines he’s making a similar expression. 

“But, how? You’re here, god, Julia you’re here-” He cuts himself off to catch his breath and watches as Julia nervously spins her wedding ring and shoots a glance at Kravitz. 

“Do you want me to leave…?” The reaper asks, and to Magnus’ surprise, Julia shakes her head. 

“No, I’m afraid I’ll cross the barrier without you here.” She laughs, then, and Magnus can’t stop his tears from cascading down his cheeks in big drops. Julia reaches a hand out like she’s going to wipe his tears, but brings it up to wipe her own instead. 

“Julia,” Magnus breathes. “I love you so much.” And suddenly it’s like the floodgates have been lifted and everything Magnus has held in for so long begins pouring out. “I love your eyes, and your laugh, and your smile, and the way you used to tease me for being so excited about carpentry and I miss you so much, _Julia.”_

His wife nods rapidly as if she’s agreeing before she begins to speak herself. 

“I know, I _know,_ I miss going to bed and smelling the sawdust, and I miss the way you laughed at every stupid joke, and I miss how you used to braid my hair for me every morning, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.” She ends with a mantra of his name, crying it like it’s her only lifeline. She brings her arm to her eyes and wipes violently. 

“You’re here and I don’t know how, and I love you so much, I wish I hadn’t left Raven’s Roost that day, I wish I’d been able to protect you, Julia I’m _so sorry.”_ He sobs, and this time does collapse onto the ground, the force of his pent-up emotions becoming too much to bear. 

“No,” Julia says, all fire and conviction and everything she was in life. “It wasn’t your fault, Magnus, you couldn’t have known!” Magnus shakes his head.

“But, I-” His wife cuts him off and her fire grows brighter. It’s all Magnus can do to sit there and bask in his wife’s glow. 

“You can’t blame yourself, Magnus, please.” She tells him. “Blame Callen, if anyone! But don’t blame yourself.” She sits so they’re both at equal level and begins talking again, softer. “Death isn’t so bad, anyway. I work with this dork,” She motions to Kravitz who lets out a small _“hey!”_ before she continues. “And I do _paperwork._ Can you imagine it? Me, doing paperwork!” She laughs, and Magnus snorts quietly; it really doesn’t seem like something his wife would do. Slowly, he brings himself into more of sitting position. 

“I mean, being alive would be preferable, but the Astral Plane isn’t the worst place to be. The Raven Queen is a lovely woman, honestly.” Magnus laughs a little at that, coming back into himself and moving away from his grief-stricken haze. His eyes catch the glint of his bracer and he looks up. 

“Do you know…?” Do you know about Phandalin? Is his question, but the words won’t move past his throat. 

“You’ve done so much to be proud of.” Julia Burnsides tells her husband kindly, firmly. Magnus can almost feel her pressing a kiss to his forehead, and a calm washes over him. 

“I’ll see you again.” He says, and neither are sure if it’s a question, a statement, or something else entirely. Whatever the intended meaning, Julia giggles. 

“Of course. Plus, we have Kravitz here to pass messages back and forth.” From near them, Kravitz groans; he can’t always be talked into things like this, the reaper tells himself. 

“Julia? That’s, um,” The reaper injects and Julia looks over at him. 

“Yes, I know, you can’t do it all the time and it’s only for emergencies, don’t give me that look; we’ve both read the rulebook.” Magnus idly wonders how these two became friends as he watches the exchange, and resolves to ask Kravitz about it later, if only for a good story. 

“I thought I’d have so much to say when I saw you again,” The man pipes up. “But now that you’re here I can’t seem to remember any of it.” He lets out another laugh that’s more choked than not and Julia smiles. 

“Write it down for me.” 

“What?” 

“Write it down for me.” She repeats, twirling her ring. “Write everything you want to tell me in a notebook, or whatever you can find. Any little thing at all.” She sniffles, but does not cry. “We’ll have all the time in the world to talk later, but until then, keep your thoughts safe for me? I want to hear every single one of them.” 

Magnus nods, and blows his wife a kiss instead of doing what he truly wants to: jump into the rift and never let her go. 

Julia turns back to Kravitz. 

“We’re out of time, aren’t we?” She asks sadly. Kravitz nods, slowly, not wanting to be the one to keep the couple apart. Julia runs a hand through her hair. “I can practically feel the paperwork calling me.” She turns back to her husband. 

“Take care of yourself, Magnus.” 

The fighter promises that he will, and the rift closes, leaving him alone in the room with Kravitz. Magnus turns his eyes on the reaper. 

“Thank you.” Kravitz raises his hands, almost like he’s pushing the thanks away. 

“It was Taako’s idea.” The reaper admits. “I just executed it.” As if that’s the smallest part of it, Magnus thinks. 

“Still, I,” Magnus cards a hand through his hair. “Thank you, Kravitz. I mean it.” Kravitz lets himself give a small smile in return, this time accepting the thanks. 

“I’m glad it went well.” He says, but Magnus catches his gaze flit towards the patio door, at Taako. He rolls his eyes.

“Go on, man. I know how it is to be in love, and you are _crap_ at hiding it.” Magnus snorts quietly when Kravitz curses. The reaper mutters a quick _“why can all the Burnsides see right through me?”_ and an apology before making his way out onto the deck. 

Magnus Burnsides sighs, wipes his eyes, and makes his way to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love magnus so much and i also love julia so much and theyre perfect i love them 
> 
> 2 more chapters!! coming up we have a taakitz heart to heart of some variety, and a short epilogue 
> 
> both this chapter and the 4th were written to Everbody Knows by Jukebox the Ghost, which is an awesome jam


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz brings up his concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS, FORTY YEARS LATE  
> thanks to everyone who commented while i died from writers block, sickness, and school

“Hey,” Taako greets as Kravitz walks outside. Puffs of steam hang in the air for a moment before fading away. “How’d things go?”

“As well as they could have, I assume.” Kravitz is aware of something off in his tone, but isn’t quite sure of what it is. There are any number of things it could be. Taako doesn’t reply, and a silence stretches between them. Kravitz sits beside the elf. “That was a good thing you did.” 

“You did all the work, pal.” Taako chuckles, and he seems somehow more subdued than usual. Like his outward persona has just melted off of him. The reaper turns to face the other. The silence drags on, with something in the air that neither can read correctly. Kravitz decides to ask one of the questions weighing on his gut; he isn’t sure if he’ll get a straight answer, but it’s worth a shot. 

“Taako, about earlier-” 

“There’s been a lot of earliers, Krav, you gotta be more specific than that.” 

“-were you really jealous of my friendship with Julia?” There, now it’s out in the open night, and Kravitz can’t take it back even if he wants to. Judging by the look on the elf’s face, it isn’t a question he was expecting. 

“I,” he starts, stops, shrugs for a moment, and Kravitz thinks that’s all the answer he’s going to get before Taako begins again. “I’m not really used to people sticking around.” 

“Oh.” The man runs the whole conversation through his head again, quickly. “You thought that my friendship with her would make me...leave?” The question is three parts clarification and one part disbelief. 

“I mean, I guess,” Taako isn’t looking at him, he’s gazing off somewhere far away, almost looking lost. There's a look in his eyes that the bounty hunter can't quite pinpoint. “There have to be better people than me for you, right?” Though Kravitz’s mouth drops open, he doesn’t make any move to deny the statement. Not because it’s right, not at all, but because he knows simply saying the other is wrong would do nothing to abate the worry. He’s going to have to one-up his own thoughts.

“You know,” he starts instead, and that beginning causes Taako to glance over. “You’re one of the first to not be freaked out by,” Kravitz lets his skin sink off til just bones are left. “...This.” Taako’s look of absolute confusion is somehow heartwarming and disconcerting at the same time. 

“Of course I’m not, that’s legit one of the coolest fucking things I’ve ever seen.” The elf turns to face Kravitz fully now, like he’s curious about where the reaper is going with this. 

“Well,” Kravitz laughs slightly. “You’re one of the first people in,” he almost takes a second to do the math of how many years he’s been a bounty hunter, but then he’d be silently thinking for a while. “years to not be at least a little freaked out by it.”

“You gonna spell this out or…?” Taako prods the various bones he can reach on Kravitz -- fingers, wrist, arm, -- flicking them and waiting. 

“I personally think we’re perfectly matched.” He stops, and his body knits itself back over his bones. His hands are linked with Taako’s. “You don’t want anything from me but me, and I don’t want anything from you unless it’s something you want to give.” The wizard stares at him. 

“You’re unbelievable. How the fuck are you like this?” Taako shakes his head and for a split second Kravitz’s heart feels like it drops into his stomach. “You’re supposed to be the Grim Reaper, all scary and-” The elf cuts himself off to run a hand through his hair. “You’re not supposed to be sweet and a huge dork!” 

“...So you’d rather me be rude and gross to you?” He can’t deny it; the idea unsettles him deeply. He may have tried to kill the boys before, but that was for _work._ He knows them now, and he honestly can’t imagine the Material Plane without them. 

“No, but, it’s just weird because you hear all the stories and shit about- You know what? We’re getting off-topic here.” Kravitz takes a deep breath to center himself. Hanging out with Julia for so long has re-taught him certain mannerisms, it seems. 

“Right, well. I care about you, Taako, and hopefully you care about me, too. I’d like to continue...dating you, unless you specifically tell me to leave.” The wizard starts to nod, but Kravitz isn’t done quite yet. “But, we need to have a level of communication… It can’t just be me trailing after you without any input.” 

Taako freezes and Kravitz feels like he’s made a mistake, but it’s something that has to be said.

The wizard laughs, then, and it’s full of something so bitter and unlike Taako that Kravitz very nearly recoils.

“That’s usually my problem. Communication.” He says, his eyes looking like he’s lost in a memory of some kind. Kravitz doesn’t press for details; he’s had many of the same moments in his time being a bounty hunter. Taako doesn’t seem like he’s going to say anything else for the moment so Kravitz picks up where he left off. 

“I just, I don’t want to do anything that would upset you, or bring up a bad memory.” The reaper bites his lip and his form flickers for a moment. “I haven’t dealt with the living this closely in a long time; I’m not…” It’s hard to articulate what it feels like to be in love with someone so undeniably alive despite being dead. 

Taako’s hand tightens over his and the elf takes a deep breath. 

“Kravitz. You know me. You know how I am.” And Kravitz does. He understands, at least on the most basic level, that Taako isn’t an open person. He wants this to work, but it isn’t easy. Not for him. 

“I do, Taako,” Kravitz forces a sigh through his lungs. “But we have to… I, at least, need to know what you’re thinking sometimes.” The wizard leans his head against the reaper’s shoulder, looking at the sky.

“I’ll try, Krav.” 

“That’s all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man its done!! sweet sweet finality. 
> 
> there WAS an epilogue chapter planned, but I liked the note this chapter ended on and just decided to leave it. 
> 
> Cheers to everyone who stuck around for the whole thing!


End file.
